


Sneak!, Rodney's Story, Everything's Under Control Situation Normal, and Cheetos in a Gallon-Sized Ziplock Bag [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Series: Farm in Iowa series [Podfic] in mp3 format [14]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: Sneak: In which John is a sneak.Rodney's Story: John finds out why Rodney left after their first night together.Everything's Under Control, Situation Normal: The first Halloween after Merrie's born.Cheetos in a Gallon-Sized Ziplock Bag: The summer before Finn turns four, Jed Colton wins the contract for mowing the I-80 median between exits 237 and 306, and John – "Oh hell, I swear, Rodney, Rodney, this is so great, you're not going to believe this," – gets hired to drive a sickle-mower-loaded tractor up and down the interstate, cutting down prairie grass and brown-eyed-susans a couple of feet beyond the shoulder.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sneak!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/117640) by [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon). 



> Per request, I've uploaded the mp3 versions of the podfic for the A Farm in Iowa 'verse. Parts 1-41 of the story were recorded in 2012 and 2013. Other parts recorded as indicated in their entries.
> 
> Parts 26, 27, 28 and 29 of the A Farm in Iowa 'verse.

Length: 00:21:23

File size: 9.79 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/SneakRodneysStoryEverthingUnderControlSituationNormalCheetosinagallonsizedziplockbag.mp3)


End file.
